Cuestiones de la vida
by Ayanami Fukuzawa
Summary: Te amo. Recordó aquellas palabras que hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco, con ella había conocido el significado de 'mariposas en el estomago' estaba al borde de las lágrimas, esa vez fue la primera que sus labios dijeron tales palabras tan importantes, sin embargo, las cosas no estarían tan fáciles para él.
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

Te amo.

Recordó aquellas palabras que hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco, con ella había conocido el significado de ''mariposas en el estomago'' estaba al borde de las lágrimas, esa vez fue la primera que sus labios dijeron tales palabras tan importantes.

Pamela –sollozo como un niño pequeño-.

Los recuerdos saltaban a él cómo popcorns recién hechos, era atormentante, lo condenaban…

Suéltame Trunks –expreso con seriedad-.


	2. 30 días en cartas

_I_

_30 días en cartas_

_M__e gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,  
y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.  
Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado  
y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca._

Es tan horrible tener esa sensación de que todo cambia, solo por una persona. Sentirte solo es tan desesperante quisieras devolver el tiempo pasado y detenerlo justo ahí, donde te das cuenta que dañaste algo y lo quieres enmendarlo pero… ¿Sino fuiste tú el que daño ese algo que te afecta?, pues de igual manera tampoco podías enmendarlo, aunque aquel no era el caso.

Después de la graduación, la joven ''aventurera'' de cabello color café cobrizo mezclado con rojo vivo, viajo a Bruselas donde se quedaría por varias semanas.

¡Hola llevo exactamente treinta días aquí en Bruselas déjenme contarles como me ha ido –sonreía al computador portátil frente a ella mientras escribía frenética-, el primer día casi me roban mi bolso sin embargo y por fortuna un policía pasaba por allí y detuvo al maleante, dos días después el guapo hombre me invito a cenar, y no me pude negar ante su adorable mirada verde, ojos que me recordaron tanto a mi abuela, cenamos y debo decir que fue maravilloso creo que he tenido la más magnifica conversación en el mundo, ¿saben? Hablamos de…el amor, el decía que jamás había conocido tal tesoro aunque haya tenido dos hijos a los cuales dejo de ver hacía muchísimo tiempo por razones personales, mi corazón se estremeció, juro que así lo sentí, me pareció tan encantador…

¡Anangel! Niña deja de escribir y atiende al señor.

La joven cerro la portátil de golpe y miro a la mujer de rojos cabellos que hacía minutos le había regañado, tembló, aquella mujer era Emma su nueva jefa, era algo obstinada no obstante era buena gente.

Atendió al hombre ya viejo y malhumorado con sus achaques de edad para después recibir el regaño de la mujer pelirroja.

¡¿En qué mundo vives niña?! No te pago por escribir…

Madre, nuevamente enojándote con Anangel –dijo Troian, la hija mayor de Emma entrando por la puerta del almacén-.

Más allá Elizabeth entraba enojada, azotó la puerta su cara se fruncía en una mueca mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Odiaba a Anangel desde que había llegado, le fastidiaba todo absolutamente de la chica.

Anni, ya termino tu turno ¿no es hora de…?

¡Sí! ¡Gracias Troy, adiós señora Emma, cuídate Eliza!

Se despidió de la primera con un abrazo, tomo sus cosas y se fue hasta la segunda a quien le estampo un beso en la mejilla y a la última iba a abrazarla pero ella se rodo a un lado con la misma pose con la que entro, no le dio importancia y corrió hasta aquel lugar donde la entendían tanto…

_**C**__omo todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma  
emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía.  
Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,__  
y te pareces a la palabra melancolía.__Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante.  
Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo.  
Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:  
déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo._

Buenas tardes señorita Burton –dijo melosa-.

Hola Anangel.

La chica corrió a aquella sala donde el problema de los demás también era el suyo.

Hola chicos –sonrió feliz-.

Hola angelito –dijo una anciana tejiendo en su mecedora-.

Lo prometido es deuda, señora Alicia he aquí los botines que tanto quería para su nieta, señor Enrique he aquí su historieta de comics –el viejito se empezó a carcajear-, y Julietita aquí está tu película favorita_, la vida es bella._

¿Pero niña, de donde has sacado esto? –dijo la señora Julieta-.

Po eso no se preocupen, ahora les voy a leer algo…

¿Qué sería de estos ancianos sin esta jovencita? –habló el hijo de un anciano muy orgulloso-.

Más tarde llegó al que por veinte días había sido su hogar, Emma en vista de que era una muchacha decente le prestó una habitación que había detrás de la tienda y ella muy agradecida acepto su ayuda, se tiro a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro, esos ancianos eran un encanto y de cierto modo le hacían recordar a su abuela.

De su bolso tomo la laptop y de nuevo se aferró a la escritura.

Hablaba de Benjamín, después de salir del ancianato iba a visitarlo a su casa pasábamos un rato agradable comiendo _Waterzooi_ y de vez en cuando el preparaba _Gofre de bruselas_, las conversaciones eran tan interesantes y nunca nos aburríamos, ese hombre era encantador, y prometí quererlo siempre y así va a ser.

_**D**__éjame que te hable también con tu silencio  
claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.  
Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.  
Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo.__Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.  
Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto.  
Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa basta.  
Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto_.

_Me gustas cuando callas –Pablo Neruda._


End file.
